


All She Has

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t want a life, fantastic or not, without <i>him</i> in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Has

**Author's Note:**

> Timey-wimey (both during, and after, _Doomsday_ at the same time). Originally written for a challenge at then_theres_us on LiveJournal.

_The tears keep coming, even though she tries to will them to stop, and if she isn't careful she'll lose the last lingering traces of the last time she'd ever feel his lips on hers. Her head is flush against the wall because she can_ feel _him there on the other side; then all of a sudden he's gone and it's all she can do to stop herself from shattering inside._

It's funny what you remember, after the storm when everything's back to normal – or as close to normal as they're ever going to be now _he_ is gone.

 _He told her to have a fantastic life, back when he wore that old, daft face of his – but she hadn't wanted a life, fantastic or not, without him. How is now any different? There are no ghostly "Emergency Programmes" on this side of eternity, she's stuck without him for ever. And she touches her fingers to her lips, still moist from the last kiss he gave her, and a little more of her dies._

But when memory's all you have, each one becomes suddenly more precious than gold as you strive to recall the emotions and the feelings that went with them and try to capture them in some magical sort of net inside your head so that you'll have them always.

_He'd kissed her when she'd come back to him. Hard and desperate, deep and demanding. Had he known somehow what was going to happen? She plays it over and over in her head, memorising how he'd caught her up in a fierce embrace so tight that she’d struggled to breathe for a few seconds. Then her mind moves on to the way his lips had felt moving over hers and how he'd managed to kiss the breath out of her in a few short moments. She'd wanted it to last for ever, but of course it hadn't. Reality had intervened._

Well it was a plan, and right then as she'd stood pounding her fists fruitlessly against the wall of that parallel white room – as if sheer brute force would somehow achieve the impossible and send her back to the man she loved – it was the only one she'd had.

_She remembers how he'd torn his lips away from hers and stood staring down at her with eyes so dark and intense that she couldn't bear to move in case he changed his mind and started kissing her again._

"Rose... Rose, I —"

He hadn't completed the sentence.

He never did manage to finish his sentence – to tell her how he felt – either, even when given a second chance a few months later when his image shimmered in front of her on a cold and lonely beach. And the memory of that last kiss, when his body had said what his mind seemed incapable of saying, was all she had left to sustain her.


End file.
